Hoping for a Miracle
by tomisaqt
Summary: This is part 2 of the Baby on the Way? series. Hermione is now eight years old, and still hoping for a sibling. She and her family are adjusting to life without the baby that was supposed to come home with them. Read and review! JKR owns HP not me!
1. Four Years Later

Hey everyone! This is part 2 of the series. Like I said at the end of the last story, I don't know how long this story will be. As long as my juices keep flowing, that's all I can tell you. I am going to try to keep each story in the series between 15 and 20 chapters as I think that they make the readers keep reading and not quit because the story is too long. This particular story picks up 4 years after Baby on the Way? left off. I hope you all enjoy and review!

* * *

"Mum!" eight-year old Hermione Jane Granger called as she walked into the suburban home, closing the door behind her.

"Yes dear?" her mother, Amy Granger, replied from somewhere upstairs.

"Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs in my bedroom, dear!"

Hermione placed her bag in the living room and ran up the stairs. She pushed her parents' bedroom door open and walked in. Her mother was sitting in the bathroom, staring at something she was holding. Hermione sat on the bed and messed with the tassels on the comforter nervously.

"Mum, why do you look like you've been crying?" she asked, concern filling her young body as she stared at her mother, who was still staring fixedly at whatever she was holding.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear," she replied, tearing her gaze from her hands and wiping her eyes. "Don't worry about it. Is there something that you needed?"

"No, everything is fine. I found out that I got the lead part in the school play, but it's nothing. Why were you crying Mum?"

Mrs. Granger ignored her daughter's persistent question and instead expressed her joy.

"You got the part! I'm so happy for you Hermione! Now you know that this is a big responsibility, right? You need to do your homework before rehearsals so that you are not up till all hours of the night working on it."

"I know, Mum. The director and our teachers told us that at the assembly today. Now, why were you crying?"

Amy didn't see any way to get around the question. She had used all of the possible questions to stall her daughter, and now she had no choice but to tell her.

"Honey, do you remember Dracyn?"

"Of course, we visit her grave every Sunday. Why?"

"And you know that I've tried to get pregnant ever since but I've never been able to?"

"Yeah…Mum, you're not…pregnant, are you?" Hermione asked, her voice rising in excitement.

"No, honey, I'm not. I haven't been able to since then. There have been a couple of times when your father and I thought that we would be having another child, but they have all been misreadings."

"So, I'm not getting a baby sister or brother?" Hermione asked, disappointed.

"Unfortunately, not yet. I'm beginning to think that maybe the only way that you're going to get a younger sibling is to adopt. I really don't want to resort to that. As much as I would love to have another child and by adopting I would be saving an unfortunate child from horrible orphanages, I really want my own child," she said. She was more talking to herself than to her daughter.

"Oh, but Mum, I really want a sibling!" her daughter cried.

These words brought tears to her eyes as they once had four years ago when Hermione told her those very same words.

Much had changed since then, however. Ever since they had lost Dracyn, the family had spent as much time as possible together. Another thing that had changed was Hermione didn't ask as often for a baby sibling as she had when she was younger. She knew that even though she wanted one, it hurt her mother to think about Dracyn and Michael.

Her mother changed the subject quickly, however.

"How was school?" she asked, continuing to wipe her eyes.

"Good. I got an A+ on a test Mum!" she said excitedly, pulling the paper out of her bag. Her mother took it and looked at the perfect paper.

"Congratulations, honey," she said, not quite as excited as her daughter. "Do you have any homework?"

"A little bit, Mum. But I was hoping you would let me go play with Keli (pronounced Kaleigh)."

"You know the rules, young lady. No playing until you have finished all your homework and you have proved it to either your father or I."

"Yes, Mum. I'll go do it now."

Hermione trudged down the stairs, not as cheerful as she had been. She retreated to her father's desk to complete her math and spelling homework.

* * *

Once again, an introduction. This will, like I said, be between a 15 and 20 chapter story. I don't know whether there will be a 3rd part, but I will let you all know! Read and review! Be honest as to how you like it! 


	2. C'est La Vie

I know, I know. It's been FOREVER since I updated last. I'm so sorry. Things have just been very hectic lately. But I'm on spring break now and for the next week, so I will update as often as possible. I named this chapter "C'est La Vie" because I think it is a good explanation of life after Dracyn died. It's French for 'life goes on' or something like that. I take French, but I haven't learned that yet. This actually would have been a good title for the story, but I didn't think of it till just now. Well, I'll stop babbling and go on with the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione walked with her friends to the cafeteria. It had been 3 weeks since her mother had told her that she still wasn't pregnant.

"Hermione!" her friend Kaleigh said suddenly. Hermione looked up just in time to walk head on into a 4th grader. Hermione was thrown off her feet, as was the boy. The boy gathered up his books, as well as Hermione's, and stood up. Hermione just sat there, not sure what just happened or what to do next.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as the boy took her hand and helped her up. "I should have been paying attention to where I was going. It's just, sometimes I get so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't pay attention to where I'm going or-" she began to explain, but the boy cut her off mid-sentence.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't paying attention either. Are you okay? You took a nasty fall there," he said.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly okay. Are you sure you're alright, you're bleeding!" he exclaimed, looking more closely at her hand.

"I'm fine. It's just a little scrape. You're going to be late; I can go get a bandage from the nurse. It would be awful for you to be late because of my carelessness."

"I won't be late. You will be, though."

"I'm just headed to lunch with my friends. Oh! I'm so sorry Kaleigh! I have to go. Thank you for helping me up though."

Hermione and her friends continued on to the cafeteria. The boy stood there, stunned at what had just happened. One of his friends walked up behind him and he walked to class, distractedly, trying to catch a glance at the girl in the cafeteria.

"Hermione! Can you believe what just happened? Not only did you run into a fourth grader, but he wasn't mad! He even TALKED to you. No fourth grader would ever talk to a THIRD grader and not worry about being laughed at by his friends. But he did! And you didn't even catch his name because you were so busy running your mouth! Hermione, are you even listening to me?" Kaleigh asked.

"Sorry Kaleigh. I'm just a tad bit distracted, that's all," she said, looking up from her sandwich.

"Sure. Any way, do you want to see if one of our mums will take us shopping tomorrow?"

"That'd be fun. Oh, my mum is working and I don't think I want Dad to go with us."

"That would be very awkward. I think my mum can take us. I'll ask her tonight."

Hermione put her head in her hands and sighed.

_Why can't all boys be as nice as him? Especially fourth graders. Why did he even talk to me? I'm a third grader and he's like, a year older than me! No fourth grader in their right mind would be caught dead talking to a little third grader and yet he wasn't even worried about it!_ Hermione thought.

The bell rang and interrupted her thoughts. She got up and threw her trash away. She then followed the crowd out of the cafeteria and to her next class.

Hermione, Kaleigh, and a few other girls from school walked around the mall a short distance in front of Kaleigh's mother. They didn't want to be seen as uncool because they were walking with an adult but at the same time none of their parents were ready for their daughters to walk the streets (or the mall) of London, by themselves.

"Hey, Hermione, isn't that the guy you walked into yesterday?" one of the other girls in their group asked.

"Yeah, it is!" Kaleigh answered. "And he's coming over here! Oh my gosh, Hermione, he's going to talk to you!"

"Hello," he said. "I didn't catch your name yesterday. My name is Todd. I just wanted to make sure your hand was alright."

"My name's Hermione," she replied. A sudden shyness washed over her and she stood there smiling. "Oh, sorry. My hand is fine. I just scraped open a scar from when I was little."

"What happened when you were little?" Todd asked, obviously curious.

"A boy pushed me off the swing and I broke my wrist. It was just a scar from where my hand scraped the concrete."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're okay. I'll see you around."

Todd walked off and the girls continued to walk around. Hermione couldn't help but think that there was something different about Todd and she wanted to find out what.


	3. A Birthday Surprise

Please read and review!!! Spring break is an awesome time for updating, but if I don't get reviews then spending my break updating and receiving no reviews in return is a waste of my time. So please review!

* * *

"Hermione, dear, could you please wash the dishes?" her mother called from somewhere upstairs.

"Yes, Mum!" she answered. As she plugged the sink and started the water, she couldn't help but wish that things had turned out differently with Dracyn.

"Hermione!" her father's angry voice broke into her thoughts as he walked through the front door.

"Yes Dad?" she asked.

"You've made a huge mess!"

Hermione looked down and, for the first time, saw that the soap and water had overflowed onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry Dad!" she cried, running upstairs to grab some towels. She ran back downstairs and began soaking the soapy water up off the floor. Her father took one of the towels and began to help her.

"It's okay, dear. What were you doing anyway?"

"Mum asked me to do the dishes. I guess I got so wrapped up thinking that I didn't realize when the water was to the right level."

"What have you been thinking about? You've been very absent-minded all week, but your mother and I have no ideas as to why."

"I was just thinking about what life would be like if Dracyn hadn't of died when she was born," she replied, looking down at the floor.

"Honey, life would be different, but not very different. You would have a baby sister, your mother and I wouldn't be trying so hard to have another child, and everything that you have would be split two ways between you and Dracyn," he said, tilting her chin so that she could look him in the eyes. "Hermione, you shouldn't be worried about that. That was four years ago. You're eight years old; you should be concentrating on school and your friends. Not what life _could_ be like."

"Okay, Daddy."

Hermione stood up and took the two soaking wet towels to the laundry room. She returned to see her father walking upstairs to check on her mother. She finished the dishes and walked upstairs to finish her homework.

A few weeks passed and Hermione started to act normal again. Her grades improved from where they had dropped slightly.

Friday came and Hermione walked up to the front door to find it locked with a note taped to the glass.

_Hermione, _

_Your father and I have gone to the doctor's. The key is under the mat. Your father and I should be home before supper. If we're not, Aunt Melissa will be over. She'll call to check on you around 5:30 to see if we're home yet. You know the numbers you are allowed to answer the phone for. Be good and if you have any problems, call your grandparents. _

_Love, _

_Mum and Dad_

Hermione bent down and got the key from under the mat. She couldn't believe her luck. Her parents weren't home and her aunt was only going to come over if her mum and dad weren't home by supper time. It was her BIRTHDAY of all days. What could her parents have to do at the doctors that both of them needed to go?

She unlocked the door and walked inside. Once inside she turned around and locked the door. Hermione looked around and saw nothing changed since that morning. She checked the messages on the answering machine. There were no messages to suggest that anyone remembered that it was her birthday.

She sighed. _How could everything go so wrong?_ she thought. _Today's my birthday and Mum might be sick. Since Mum and Dad aren't home, I can't even have any friends over for a small party. How lucky am I?_ _I might as well do my homework since I have nothing better to do._

A few hours later, she heard the front door open downstairs. She heard her mother and father's voices talking and she ran downstairs.

"Hi Mum. Hi Dad," she said.

"Hello dear. How are you? Were you upstairs all afternoon?" her mother asked.

"Yes. I'm not allowed to leave the house or have friends over while there are no adults home so I did my homework."

"That's our well-behaved daughter. We're glad that you're not being absent-minded anymore," her father said.

"Has your aunt called?" her mother asked.

"Not yet, Mum."

"Okay. Go get your shoes on and change out of your school clothes, dear."

"Why, Mum?"

"We're going out to supper. After spending all day at the doctor's office, neither your father nor I are up to cooking. Put on some of your church clothes, but nothing that you could get messed up."

Hermione ran upstairs and changed into a skirt and blouse. She hung her jeans and shirt up on hangers and placed them on the rack in her closet. She put on her dress shoes and ran down the stairs.

"How about we meet your father out in the car, dear?" her mother asked.

They walked out and got into the jeep. Hermione noticed that her mother seemed to be moving slower than usual, but thought nothing of it. _She's just tired after being at the doctor's office all day._

Her father finally came down the front steps and got into the car. They drove down the street and after an hour pulled up in front of Hermione's favorite restaurant.

They got out and walked in. Hermione wondered why she had to dress up. The restaurant was far from formal or even nice and she would most likely get messy. The family walked through the door and she was surprised when all her friends and family greeted her with a huge "SURPRISE!"

After eating, she was handed presents to open. She noticed that her parents had only gotten her small gifts and she wondered why. She wasn't in the least bit disappointed, but was surprised because her parents always got her the biggest and most exciting gifts.

Once all of the gifts had been opened, her mother pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it to Hermione. She opened it and found a birthday card inside.

_Hermione,_

_Happy birthday to the sweetest, most selfless daughter. We hope you have a wonderful 9th birthday and that your day is filled with wonderful surprises. You may wonder why we weren't home and you probably thought that we all forgot. But if you look inside the envelope, you'll see why we weren't home. We hope that this makes up for us not saying anything today or being home. _

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Hermione looked inside the envelope that her mother had handed her once more. There was a small piece of paper inside and she pulled it out. There was a sonogram picture, much like the picture that her parents had showed her when her mum was pregnant with Dracyn. At first, she thought that's what it was. But she read the back of the picture and saw the date. _September 19, 1988 Amy and Jason Granger_

"Does this mean that you're pregnant again, Mum?" she asked, looking up.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm pregnant!"

"Then I forgive you for not being home." She walked over and hugged her parents. For once, things turned out happily for Hermione.

* * *

Hmm…I wonder what's going to happen this time. You'll have to review to find out! 


	4. News Galore

Okay, so a long time since I updated. Sorry! I really truly am. But don't be expecting any more chapters until _at least_ Tuesday of next week. I'm gone till Sunday on a band trip and we don't get back Sunday until midnight. So reviews would be nice and greatly appreciated! Hmm…I wonder what's going to happen now that Hermione once more has what she's always wanted. And I wonder if she'll ever _truly_ get what she wants. You'll have to read to find out!

* * *

Months passed and everything went as planned. Her mother's morning sickness became a daily routine, as did her strange cravings.

Her mother went to her appointments as planned. One appointment was much more eventful, but yet exciting, than most.

About 4 months after they found out Mrs. Granger was pregnant, the doctors began to notice a change in the baby's behavior.

"Mrs. Granger, we're going to keep a close eye on the baby because of your previous complications. If you notice any strange behavior or seem sicker than usual, come in immediately. We don't want you to lose this baby as well," her doctor told her.

Mrs. Granger waited for something to change, for her to lose this baby as well. But that never came.

3 months from her due date, she went to her monthly appointment. The doctors found what was causing the change in behavior. The doctors scared Mrs. Granger by their strange behavior. They rushed around, clearly not sure what to do. Finally they came back and told her some exciting news.

"Mrs. Granger, you're not pregnant with _a _child," one of the nurses told her.

"You mean to say, I've miscarried?" she asked, not catching the emphasis on the 'a'.

"No, what I mean is that you are pregnant with twins!" she exclaimed, happy for the Granger family. It took Mrs. Granger to let the information soak in, but when it finally did she was ecstatic.

"Oh, Hermione is going to be so pleased!" she exclaimed, wiping tears of joy from her eyes.

"Mrs. Granger, you need to be extremely careful. In most multiple-baby births, especially twins, one receives fewer nutrients and other essential vitamins. Bed-rest is very important to keep you and the babies healthy. That means, if you must get up, do not leave the house or go great distances. Stay close to your bed and a phone at all times. If you need help, don't hesitate to call for assistance."

"Of course, I'll take every precaution necessary to make sure that my babies are healthy."

She checked out of the office, paying her bill at the front desk and drove home. Hermione could be seen in the drive jump-roping with her friends. When they saw the car coming down the street they quickly paused their game and moved to the grass. Mrs. Granger pulled into the driveway and parked the car.

"Hermione, come inside. I have some very exciting news to give you and your father over supper," she said, walking up the steps carefully.

Hermione said good-bye to her friends and they parted their separate ways to their respective houses. Hermione followed her mother into the house and to the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready, dear," Mr. Granger said, giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek as he set the dishes on the table.

"Good, because I have some news for you both," she replied.

The family sat down at the table and began passing the dishes of food around. Once everyone was served, they said blessing and then Mrs. Granger sat expectantly in her seat.

"As you both know, I had my monthly appointment this afternoon," she began. Her family nodded. "Well, I received some news that I should think the both of you would like to know.

"We will be having 2 little bundles of joy join our family," she said. She waited for her husband and daughter's reactions.

"You mean, you're pregnant AND we're adopting a baby?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Not quite, dear. I'm having twins!" she cried, unable to contain herself any longer.

"Twins?" Mr. Granger asked. "That's wonderful, dear! Isn't that great, Hermione?"

"Yes! I've always wanted one baby brother or sister, but two is just great!"

The family enjoyed their dinner, anxious and excited to see what the next months had in store.

* * *

Oooh! What's going to happen next? You'll have to read and review to find out! 


	5. Waiting

Even longer, right? I'm just a cruel teenage girl who doesn't care about her readers and reviewers. Not! I love the people who are kind and generous enough to review, let alone read, my stories. Okay, in this chapter, football is mentioned. Since this takes place in Britain, the football in this story is actually soccer, for future reference. So, one of the reviews I received (don't remember on which site, though) asked how Hermione's mom could be pregnant with twins and not know it for six months. So I'm going to be medical here and explain this rare occasion. Correct me if I'm wrong though, because I definitely do not know much. In some rare cases, a woman can be pregnant with twins and not realize it. The larger baby, in most of these cases, is the baby who appears on the ultrasounds. But the second baby does not appear, sometimes until the woman goes into labor, because it is hidden behind the larger fetus. In most cases, the hidden baby is much smaller and less healthy than the visible twin. So yea, that's my bit of medical terms. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione waited anxiously at school for her father to pick her up. She had managed to miss her bus by spending too much time talking at her locker. She had run to the front of the school, only to reach the doors in time to see the last bus pull out into the street.

One of the teachers, walking back into the school when the last bus had departed, had noticed Hermione still standing by the doors.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked Hermione, walking her to the office.

"I was talking at my locker and I lost track of time. I missed my bus," she told the teacher.

"Well, how about you call one of your parents and have one of them pick you up." The teacher handed her the telephone and Hermione called and asked her dad to pick her up.

Now she sat on a bench in the front hall, waiting for her dad to come in and sign her out.

"Hermione?" a voice behind her asked. She turned around to discover who the voice belonged to.

"Todd?" she replied. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My mum works after school on Fridays and my older brother doesn't get home from football practice until late. Since I don't get along with the babysitters my parents hire, they put me in an after-school daycare program. I only tolerate it because my friends stay as well. The babysitters my parents usually hire are girlfriends or ex-girlfriends of my brothers. So this works out a little bit better. Now, might I ask the same question as to why you are here?"

"Oh, I was talking to some of my friends at our lockers and I lost track of time. By the time I reached the front doors, my bus was already gone," she explained, her story not nearly as interesting and excusable as Todd's.

"I've done that several times when I was younger. My mum would have to come get me and I was always in trouble. She said I should be more responsible, but it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens to everyone at some point in time."

Hermione relaxed a little, knowing that she wasn't the only one that this had happened to.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me tomorrow," he said after a few minutes. Hermione was clearly taken back by this question and didn't know what to say.

"Ummm…I'd love to!" she exclaimed. "But I'd have to ask my mum and dad first. With the time for my mum to have the twins coming closer everyday, our house is a mess trying to decorate the nursery. We're only hoping that this time won't be as awful as last time."

"Just let me know when you get home," he replied gently. "Your mum's having twins?"

"Yeah, it's the first time in 4 years that she's gotten pregnant, so we're very excited."

"That's great. If you don't mind me asking, what happened last time that you don't want to happen again?"

Hermione was about to reply when her father walked into the school.

"Todd, I have to go. I'll let you know later tonight." Hermione followed her father out the door to the car.

"I'm sorry for making you come out to get me, Dad," she told him when they reached the car.

"It's quite alright, dear. Just don't make a habit of it. With the babies being so close to coming, I would hate to leave your mother home alone for too long. Especially after they're born."

The two arrived home and walked through the door. Hermione didn't expect to see her mother lying on the couch in the living room, seeing as she spent most of her time in her bedroom. But her mother was lying on the couch, watching television. Hermione was even more surprised by this. She was eight months pregnant and she had always stressed that she hated watching too much television while pregnant.

The look on her mother's face surprised her, however. Mrs. Granger wasn't staring at the television mindlessly, but yet she had a smile on her lips.

"What is it Mum?" Hermione asked, walking over to the couch.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, dear. I'm just happy. The babies' due date is in two weeks and we've finally completed the nursery. We meaning you and your father. Your father put the finishing touches on it while you were at school today. He stayed home from work today to make sure that I was okay. You may go look if you like."

Hermione walked upstairs and opened the door of the new nursery. She was amazed at the vibrant colors that met her eyes. Bright blues and greens in different designs decorated the room. Two cribs had been placed at opposite sides of the room. A changing table sat beside the window for easy access between the two beds.

Everything was doubled: the dressers, the rocking chairs, the cribs, and all the diapers. No clothes had been purchased because Mr. and Mrs. Granger wished to be surprised of the sexes of the babies. Hermione recognized all the work that she had helped her father put into the careful designs. She was pleased.

She walked back downstairs and told her father how well it looked. He thanked her and she asked her parents if she could go to the movies the next day with Todd. After a few moments of questioning, her parents finally gave in so long as she promised that she would call the moment she was left alone without a parent. Hermione agreed, knowing that Todd's mother would not leave an eight-year old girl and a nine-year old boy at a movie theater by themselves.

Two weeks passed and the due date of the twins was a mere two days away. The anticipation at the Granger household was mounting as guests brought suppers and diapers and offers of babysitting to the house.

The due date finally came. Hermione was in school, trying to listen to her teacher during math and science. She knew that she needed to concentrate, but knowing that her mother could have the babies at any moment made it so much harder.

Finally, at noon on Hermione's way to lunch with her friends, her teacher called her to her desk.

"Hermione, your grandparents will be here in a few moments to pick you up," Ms. Ginseng told Hermione.

"Why, Ms. Ginseng?" she asked, even though she knew the only reason anyone would pull her out of school early would be her mother was having the twins.

"Your father mentioned when he called that he was on his way to take your mother to the hospital. He said something about your mother going into labor."

Just then, Hermione's grandfather walked into the room. Hermione ran over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hello, Hermione. Are you ready to go to the hospital to see your mother?" he asked. She nodded her reply and they walked out to the car. Her grandmother was sitting in the front seat waiting. Hermione gave her a hug and they were on their way.


	6. Good and Bad News Alike

**Not as long of a wait this time. Hope nobody has gotten so fed up with my inconsistent updating that they have completely given up on me and my stories. Reviews are lovely and make my day, so anybody who is kind enough to review, I thank thee because they make my day!

* * *

**

Hermione and her grandparents arrived at the hospital and rushed upstairs to the maternity ward.

The eight-year-old was very excited about having a second chance to no longer being an only child. She saw many advantages to her being four years older than the last time her mother was pregnant. She could now help her mother out more with the twins by changing diapers and cleaning. She thought on the world of possibilities as the elevator journeyed up to the seventh floor. Finally, the elevator stopped and her grandparents grabbed her hand and dragged her off the elevator.

They walked quietly down the hallway to the room that Mr. Granger had told his parents they were in. The three reached room 712 and knocked gently. The door was answered promptly by Hermione's father who grabbed his daughter and wrapped her in a hug, bringing her in to the silent room.

Mr. Granger set his daughter down between him and his parents. She could now see her mother, lying in the bed hooked up to many machines.

"Mum!" she exclaimed, walking over to side of her mother's bed and giving her a hug, careful not to touch any of the chords attached to her mother.

"Hello, dear, how are you?" she asked. Her voice was quiet and shaky from the medicines she was on.

"I'm fine Mum. Have the twins been born yet? Am I a big sister yet?" she asked excitedly.

"Not yet, dear. The doctors say it could be any where from five minutes to five hours. You have a long wait ahead of you, as do I. You should make your self comfortable, all of you."

Hermione sat down on the couch beside her mother's bed and began working on her homework. She knew that her teacher would expect her homework done, and it would only take a short time for her to finish.

The evening was uneventful. Her mother slept most of the afternoon while Hermione played games with her grandparents.

Hermione started nodding off. Her eyes had just closed when her mother started screaming in pain. Hermione woke up to see the doctors swarming her mother's bed and her father attempting to calm Mrs. Granger down.

"Amy, honey, calm down. The babies are going to be fine. You made it to your due date this time. Everything's okay, you're just going into labor," her father told her.

"Grandfather, what's going on?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"The babies are being born," he said excitedly.

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. The doctors rushed off to the delivery room, taking her parents with them.

"Hermione, dear, would it be alright if we put you in the nursery? We want to video tape the twins being born," her grandmother told her.

"But Grandmother, you didn't videotape _my_ birth," Hermione pouted. "And besides, I was in that nursery when I was 4 years old. I'm 8 now. I'm much too old to be in there."

"Hermione, you are not acting like you are eight years old. And there is a video-recording of your birth at our house that we would be glad to show you when we get there. I'm sure there are plenty of other children your age in there that you can play with. We promise we'll come get you when the twins are born."

"Fine," Hermione sulked. She walked silently between her grandparents to the nursery that she had been placed in just four years before.

Hermione sat in the corner as her grandparents signed her in. They came over and gave her a kiss, which she did not acknowledge. They both told her that they would come get her as soon as the babies were born, but she didn't believe them.

A few hours passed and the door opened once more. Hermione had been sleeping in the comfortable chair in the corner, oblivious to the other children coming in and out of the room. But for some reason, when the door opened, she jerked awake and turned to see who was being checked in.

"Hermione?" the boy asked from across the room.

"Todd?" she returned.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was the only one who would be in here this late at night our age," he told her when he reached her corner.

"My mum went into labor today while I was at school. I've been here since lunch time and my mum just now went in to have the twins."

"Wow, you're lucky you've been here for a few hours. My mum went into labor about a half hour ago, a month early. I was mad when they told me that I wouldn't be allowed in the delivery room because of the risk of getting the babies or my mum sick. Since she was a high-risk patient because she's a month premature, they took her in right away."

Just then, Hermione's father walked into the nursery and after talking to the nursery attendant he came over to where Hermione and Todd were talking.

"Hermione, honey, the babies are born. Your grandparents told me that they promised they'd come and get you as soon as they were born. Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded and gave Todd a sad smile and followed her father out of the nursery.

"Daddy, are they healthy?" she asked him on their way to her mother's room.

"The bigger one is, but the twin that was hiding for six months isn't doing so well. They're trying to stabilize her."

"So there's a girl?" she asked.

"Yes. She's the smaller one. Her name is Bethany Grace. Your brother is doing quite well, actually. Your mother decided to name him Ethan Alexander. Here we are," he told her. They knocked gently on the door before proceeding.

Her mother was in her bed, as she had been the whole afternoon before, holding Ethan. Hermione rushed over to her mother's bed and smiled.

"Mum, is this Ethan Alexander?" she asked.

"Yes, Hermione, this is your younger brother Ethan. He's a big baby for being a twin. He's also very healthy. He weighs 8 lbs. and 7 oz. and is 50.8 cm. long. Bethany weighs 5 lbs. and 3 oz. and she is 38.1 cm. long. The doctors are trying to stabilize her right now. Would you like to hold Ethan?"

"Yes I would very much like to do so, Mum."

She crawled up into the bed beside her mother, just as she had four years before when she got to hold Dracyn for the first time. Her mother gently handed the baby boy to Hermione and showed her how to hold his head up.

A few minutes passed and Hermione stared into Ethan's brilliant blue eyes. 'He has Mum's eyes,' she thought to herself. 'And I have Dad's eyes. I wonder whose eyes Bethany has.'

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, startling the newborn. Mrs. Granger took Ethan from her and tried to calm him.

"Mrs. Granger, we have some bad news concerning Bethany's health," the intruder, Mrs. Granger's doctor, said.

* * *

**A cliffie!!! I love cliffhangers. Whoever invented them, I give them kudos. They are the best writing element every invented because it keeps people reading. Anyways, about all the measurements, I couldn't remember how to convert ounces and pounds to whatever units the Brits use to measure weight. I converted the lengths though. So if anybody is bothered by this, you can feel free to let me know what the conversion is and I will gladly fix it. Otherwise, forever hold your peace and review and keep reading! Next chapter should be up this weekend!**


	7. Sweet as Honey

**Thanks for the lovely and encouraging reviews! I know I said this chapter was supposed to be up over the weekend, but I had lots to do. Also, after I complete this story, I am going to edit Fitting In and try reposting it again. For those who read on the original story will be down by Wednesday, most likely tomorrow. The first few chapters will be very similar, with only a few minor tweaks. The later chapters will be very different and the plot will be different. So stick with me. I plan to finish up Growing Up, for those of you on My current stories will be completed before I edit and begin reposting Fitting In. Well, here's the next chapter (as I'm sure many of you are curious as to what's wrong with Bethany) and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

"What could possibly be wrong with her, doctor?" Mr. Granger asked.

The doctor stared at Mrs. Granger and Ethan. Mrs. Granger stared back, with the same intensity. She knew what had happened. Tears sprung to her eyes as the thoughts swarmed through her head.

"Bethany just passed away. There was nothing we could do for her. Her health, because she was so small from being hidden for six months, was in danger from the date of being conceived. If she had lived, it would have been a life of suffering, taunting, and constant worry and hospital visits," the doctor told the rest of the family.

The eight-year old stared. She couldn't believe that she lost another sibling. Mourning silence filled the room as nobody dared talk. The doctor left the family to be alone.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by Ethan's blood-curdling screams. Mrs. Granger attempted to calm him down, but nothing worked. He was passed around to the adults, each trying their own technique in calming the newborn down, with no success.

"Mum?" Hermione asked, trying to be heard over the screams.

"What is it, dear?" Amy asked her exasperatedly.

"Can I try?"

"Honey, I don't think you're going to have any more luck than the rest of us have had."

"Please?"

"Go ahead."

Hermione took the baby from her grandmother and began to sing the lullaby she remembered her mother singing for her when she was a baby.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Ethan's sobs slowed. Hermione kept singing, her voice as sweet as honey.

"The other nite, dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I woke, dear, I was mistaken and I hung my head and cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Hermione stopped singing and looked down at her baby brother. He was sleeping soundly. She listened to his calm breathing and sighed. She smiled down at him and looked up at her mother.

Mrs. Granger had a look of utmost awe when the eight-year old looked at her. She was astounded at how her daughter had calmed the newborn when 3 adults had tried with no success.

The nurse came in a few minutes later and took Ethan from Hermione. He slept soundly as the nurse took him back to the nursery.

"Hermione, how did you do that?" her mother asked.

"I just remembered that you used to sing that song to me when I was little and whenever I got sick. It always worked on me, so I figured I'd give it a try," Hermione replied.

"Well, you'll just need to stay with him at all times until he stops that, don't you?" her father teased.

Her grandparents decided it was time to let Hermione's parents have some time to themselves, so the three said goodbye and walked to the nursery. They saw Ethan, still sound asleep. Next to him lay Bethany, although she had already died. Her mother and father had yet to come down and take her body.

Finally, after three more days, Mrs. Granger and Ethan were released from the hospital. During the days before they were released, Hermione and her grandparents put finishing touches on the nursery and cleaned the house.

The funeral was held the next day. The pastor said some nice things about the baby girl. She was buried next to Dracyn.

Side by side the two sisters lay, never having met one another. The tombstones were identical in size, the only difference between the two being the information on them.

Dracyn Hope Granger Bethany Grace Granger

March 3, 1982-March 10, 1982 June 13, 1986-June 14, 1986

A much loved daughter and sister. A loved and missed addition to the family.

The family drove home together, in silence, happy to be together and with one new addition, at least, to the Granger family.

* * *

**So I know it says June 13-June 14 for Bethany's life. That's because I didn't want it to be like, she didn't even live long enough to see it to another day. So lived for a few hours and then the next day came and she died. It's just a brief explanation. I'll update later. It's only going to be a few more chapters. Reviews are lovely!**


	8. Overachievers and Explanations

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Hermione enjoyed having a baby brother. Ethan was growing bigger everyday, and with each growth spurt (which seemed to happen once a day), life at the Granger household changed.

Mrs. Granger, although saddened by only bringing home one newborn as opposed to the two she had been hoping for, was kept busy with Ethan. She had no time to mourn the loss of Bethany.

Mr. Granger returned to work. He took over his wife's patients, which was no trouble for him. A few of her patients refused to accept Mr. Granger as their temporary doctor, and he was forced to explain the situation to them.

"I refuse to allow you to touch my mouth without a proper explanation as to why Dr. Granger is unable to see me," one of her regulars, an elderly woman who severely needed a root canal.

"My wife just had twins two weeks ago. Our oldest child is only eight years old and my wife does not want to leave the baby at with a babysitter or in daycare as of yet. One of the twins died in the hospital the next day, and Dr. Granger has been very busy. She should return to work in the next month," Mr. Granger explained.

"If you so much as touch my mouth without showing me your certificate of authenticity to be a dentist, I will sue you!" the woman yelled.

He walked out of the room and into his office where he took his framed certificate off the wall. He reentered the operating room and showed her the paper.

"Are you sure you're certified to perform this operation?" the woman asked, nervousness overcoming her anger.

"I went to the exact same medical training and college as your doctor. In fact, that's where we met."

The woman finally accepted this and allowed him to perform the root canal. A few other patients were this way, although none were as vicious about it as the first woman.

Hermione returned to school where she proudly brought pictures of the family to show off. She helped her mother with cleaning and cooking and changing diapers after she finished her homework.

Life slowly went back to as normal as could be expected. Summer came and Hermione had more free time to help with the baby.

"Come on Ethan, you can do it! Just move your knees back and forth!" she coached, trying to get him to crawl.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Mrs. Granger asked, coming down the stairs with a laundry basket in her arms. She set the basket down and looked at her two children.

"I'm trying to teach him how to crawl!" she replied innocently, an angelic smile on her face.

"Hermione, he's 2 months old!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed, laughing. "You can't teach a 2 month old to crawl. How about wait a couple of months and it'll be more realistic to see him crawl."

"But Mum, I want to be able to say that my baby brother could crawl when he was only two months old!"

"You are too much of an overachiever, Hermione," her mother replied, continuing to laugh. She picked up the basket and continued to the laundry room to start the washer.

* * *

**This is just a filler chapter. The next chapter will be the last, hopefully. Then I will finish up Growing Up on the other site and then I will be editing Fitting In and reposting it, hopefully much improved. Please review!**


	9. Old Friends and New Grades

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I started Fitting In (still no reviews on that one) and too much school stuff. I also have a job now, so I don't have very much free time. I'll try to update quicker, though! I'm going to do a third story in this series, because I have plans. It'll be about 10 chapters, just as this one. It'll also tie somewhat into Growing Up (once I edit it). So if you haven't read it yet, you might want to consider doing so before you read the third story of this series, or you might be very confused. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few months passed, and Hermione's 10th birthday came. She didn't have as big of a party as she had had in previous years, considering that she now had a baby brother that needed naps. She never once resented Ethan, though.

Hermione's new challenge was teaching her baby brother how to walk. She had set herself upon this task, wishing to have the ability to tell her classmates that she had taught her brother to walk.

Along with her 10th birthday came the beginning of the 5th grade. Hermione was now at the top of her school, and all of the 5th graders were expected to be role models for the younger students.

Hermione had not forgotten her fourth grade friends, however. Many had moved and some had changed schools. The one that remained on her mind the most, though, was Todd.

She hadn't seen Todd since the day in the hospital nursery. Her grandparents had forced her to leave before she could go back to the nursery to say good-bye. She never found out how his mother did.

One day after school, she decided to call Todd. A young girl answered the phone.

"Hello, Vera residents. May I please ask who is calling?" she asked. Hermione guessed her to be no older than 3rd grade.

"Yes, this is Hermione Granger," Hermione replied just as politely. "May I please speak to Todd?"

"Yes, please hold on a moment." Hermione heard the phone being set down on the table and voices in the background. Footsteps followed, and the phone was picked back up.

"Hello? Todd speaking," Todd answered.

"Todd? This is Hermione," she replied.

"Hermione Granger? I haven't talked to you since that night in the hospital nursery? How are you? How are the twins?"

"Yes, this is Hermione Granger. I'm fine. Only one of the twins lived, but we love the one we brought home just as much, with or without the other one. How are your baby siblings?"

"They're doing quite well, actually. We had a bit of a scare, but they came home with us a week later. They're starting to walk."

"That's good! I'm teaching my baby brother Ethan to walk as well."

"Hermione! Come downstairs for dinner!" she heard her father call. "And can you get Ethan out of his crib?"

"Yes, Dad!" she yelled back.

"I have to go, Todd. I'll see you sometime, I guess."

"Okay. Hermione, do you want to go to the movies with me on Saturday?"

"I'll have to ask my mum and dad. I'll let you know, though. I really have to go."

The two hung up, and Hermione walked down the hallway to the nursery.

"Ethan! It's time to wake up! Supper time, baby brother!" She picked him up out of his cage, but he didn't wake up. She wondered what was wrong.

"Mum! Something's wrong with Ethan!" she called.

"Bring him downstairs, honey!" was the answer she received.

"I don't think I should. I think you should come up here."

She heard footsteps as her parents made their way up the stairs.

"Oh my goodness," her mother exclaimed.

"Hermione, go downstairs and call 911. Tell them that your baby brother isn't breathing and to come immediately. Tell them your address and phone number and do everything they say, do you understand me?" her father told her.

"Yes, Daddy," Hermione replied.

Hermione pounded down the stairs and dialed the number.

* * *

**If you want to know what happens, review!**


	10. Sad Endings and New Beginnings

* * *

The ambulance arrived just moments after Hermione ended the call with the operator. Hermione opened the door and they rushed upstairs to where her parents were attempting to give the baby CPR.

The EMTs took the baby from his mother and rushed him to the ambulance.

"Mum, is Ethan going to be okay?" Hermione asked, worried.

Her mother didn't answer her; she was crying so hard that she couldn't speak.

"We hope so, Hermione, but we just don't know," her father answered. "We just keep hoping…"

They got into the family's vehicle and followed the ambulance to the hospital. The doctors took him immediately upon their arrival, and Hermione's mother followed them into the emergency room. Her father remained behind with Hermione, awaiting any news on his son's condition, though he already knew it was like the last time.

An hour later, Mrs. Granger came back out, tears streaming out of her eyes. Hermione rushed over to her mother and gave her a huge hug. Amy picked up her daughter and held her close, despite the fact that the eight-year old was much too big to be held.

Mr. Granger came over and joined his family in a hug. Hermione fell asleep on her mother's shoulder after a few moments, and her parents jumped on the chance to discuss the situation. Her mother laid her daughter across two chairs, and Hermione immediately curled up in a ball.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Mr. Granger asked, knowing the answer before he even asked.

"Yes, he died of SIDS, just as Michael did," she replied, the tears returning. "There was nothing they could do. He was dead before Hermione even found him."

The family left the hospital, carrying their only child to the car. Hermione slept on. Once again, they had lost a child, this being the second time to the natural death of SIDS.

Ethan's body was transferred to the funeral home where the viewing the next day. His eyes were open, the bright blue shining through. It was the only life still within him.

The family and friends of the Grangers met at Central London Funeral Home in the small chapel. Ethan's limp body lay in his tiny, miniature coffin. Hermione walked up front to where her little brother was, ripping herself away from her mother's grip. Hermione had experienced this numerous times, each time her mother not wishing for her daughter to leave her sight in fear of losing her as well.

Hermione fingered the lining of the coffin. She stared at her brother, and tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't stand to believe that just 24 hours ago, she had been saying good-bye to him as she headed off to the bus stop, not knowing it would be the last time she spoke to him.

Her parents came up and hugged her, as did several other family members and friends. Her grandmother whispered in her ear "Hermione, love, a young boy by the name of Todd says he wishes to speak to you."

She turned around and saw Todd, in a black suit, standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. Her feet carried her over to where he stood; she didn't even remember walking there.

"Hi Todd," she said.

"Hi Hermione," he replied. "I'm sorry to hear about your brother. Do you know what happened?"

"He died of SIDS. I found him yesterday when I went into his room to wake him from his nap for supper. He was already gone, though. I had another brother, Michael, who died of SIDS 3 years before I was born. I was my parent's miracle child because she was told that the chances of her having another child even on infertility treatments were very slim. She's been extremely lucky to even get pregnant with Dracyn, Bethany and Ethan."

"I'm sorry. I feel horrible. This shouldn't be happening to you. 4 siblings have been ripped away from you and you're only eight years old."

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence that was broken by Hermione's parents telling her that they needed to head to the burial site. Todd's parents came up and told him they had to leave. The two friends separated, but Todd hurried back to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Before Hermione realized what happened, he was already gone. She held that spot all the way to the car.

The funeral procession was exactly like the two she had been to before. They buried Ethan next to Bethany and Dracyn. His tomb stone said the same thing as his sisters' did, only slightly differing because of his sex.

Ethan Alexander Granger

June 13, 1986-October 15, 1986

A much loved and missed brother and son.

* * *

**The End! Hope you enjoyed this story and keep reading when the last part of the series comes out. I will post it in a few weeks. Ignore the note in the last chapter; I'm not going to tie it into Growing Up. Just the books, possibly. I hope you enjoyed this and review!**


End file.
